The present invention relates to the field of sports games and amusements including apparatus for physical training, more specifically, an exercise apparatus specially adapted for the head, face, and neck that is inserted into the mouth.
Mouthpieces have been around for a longtime. Typical mouthpieces enable an end user to insert the mouthpiece into a pot of bowling water to soften the mouthpiece, and then insert into the mouth in order for the teeth to clinch down onto the mouthpiece thereby setting the form of the mouthpiece around the teeth.
There are a multitude of different mouthpieces currently available. Some mouthpieces are directed to strictly protecting an end user's teeth, whereas other mouthpieces are proscribed by a dentist, and enable a sleeper to clinch his or her teeth onto the mouthpiece without the fear of wearing down his or her teeth.
What is needed is a mouthpiece that enables an end user to clinch down his or teeth in order to squeeze the mouthpiece thereby providing a facial exercise. What is further needed is the ability to adjust the biting resistance of the mouthpiece.